Johnny's back in 10 years
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Susan and Mary had to test their little brother into the machine they spent 372,000.00 game show money that that won and made of and Suddenly it seems that Johnny's 10, uh, no wait, he's 6, no, 3, wait! He's a baby! And he seems that the test family felt the same way too. Read as Johnny gets to get his 10 years back to their lives.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Now I know that some of you may not be more thinkable that _Johnny Test_ is a big rip-off of _Dexter's Lab,_ but this is my first fanfiction about the show and yes, I give fanfictions that such a beginner category known as Age changing but if you give me a chance, I Think that you might had to know if the seventh season would've happen, you might had to read this fanfiction as we go alone.

Chapter 1:An very expensive rejuvenation machine

One day after school, Johnny knew that was seriously going to notice that was simply tired as he matted that he was up with it. "I'm definitely up with it!" as he gets to throw his backpack onto the couch.

As his dog Dukey had to walk up, he knew that he was going to make sure that was going to ask him of how it was his day. "So Johnny, How's your day?" he asked. "All that I had to is to make up as they could possibly to see of what it'll be like if I was to bored to do anything as they could notice about." he said.

"So, I Think that you might had to learn that it was going to make it possibly to let things are not going to do whenever they feel like it."

"To tell you the truth, I Think that I might had to learn that you might had to see that it wasn't the first time that I had to do anything as they might if I could be years younger again."

"Yeah, but I think that it could be that it was going to notice that it wasn't the first time that could be happening that should be that quite simply that you'll have to learn anything as they could notice to be younger again."

Just then, his parents came in. "Johnny, I think that you're going to see with the invention that Susan and Mary made that they won from a game show." said his mom Lila.

"Whatever is it, I'm in no mood." said Johnny. "But son, it's very exciting!" as Johnny groans.

"And the best part of it is, you'll get to be a part of it." said his dad Hugh.

"You're smiling because that my sisters want to be putting a test on me?" asked Johnny. "Who are you and what have you done with my real parents?" he demanded.

"Come, we'll show you." as they get to show Johnny as they took him to the girls' lab.

"Behold, we show you our latest machine." announced Susan, the twin star with her star hair bracelet. "We spent exactly $372,000.00 on it so we might had to show that we get to see that you're going to love this machine."

As Johnny gets to see it. "I understand that you spend over $372,000.00 on that machine but isn't that a little expensive?" he asked.

"It's not just a machine, it can make people younger in a instant." said Mary, the twin sister with the moon hair bracelet.

"We called it the Rejuvenation Maker." as Johnny cross his arms, amused. "Did you spent all that game show money on that sorry excuse of a machine?"

"Hey, we didn't go though a lot of trouble to turn down a lot of offers." as Susan gets to show off here. "Well, I don't know about you but I think that it could be that very simply had to let anything as they could notice that they might had to let anything as they quite going to let anybody as they might to let anything notice about it when they could be that it was going to notice about it."

"And besides, we were just hoping that you'll be honor of the Rejuvenation Maker's first tester." said Mary.

"I-I-I I'm not sure that I could be that quite simply more notice about this, I mean that I'm only 11 years old!" Johnny protested.

"Not for long." said Susan as she and Mary had to push him into the Rejuvenation Maker, Johnny had to be pushed as Dukey get to see him.

As the Screen has been turn on, they could see Johnny. "Hmm, you know Johnny's been though a lot of trouble, I think it's time that he'll get to start his life his over again." said Hugh.

"Really?" asked Johnny on the screen. "Well, why you didn't say so?" he said. "make me younger! I'm in the mood after all!"

As Susan gets to set some numbers up, they get to make sure that she might get to make it as she gets to notice that she was going to pick a setting. "I might get to be setting to be that quite up to 1,200 watts of difficulty, no, no, better go low and limited to just 37." as she gets to go for it, she might had to make it as she and Mary could notice about it.

"You know, I'm beginning to have some second thoughts-" as Hugh began, but it was too late, he notice that the machine has already begun as he might had to notice that he was going to surely as he was going to notice that he and Lila feared. "Wait, we changed our minds, we don't want you to be doing this to Johnny."

"Too late, I Think that it could be that quite simply had as they could get this as they could go for as the machine make Johnny to feel younger." replied Susan.

"10 years to be younger to be exact." said Mary.

"10 years?!" the parents panicked as they get to mess up the machine. "What are you doing, that's dangerous!" shouted the girls panicked. "We don't care, we're stopping the machine so we can save Johnny!" said Lila as they get to mess the machine.

As just as matter of fact, they get to stop the machine, the machine has exploded. "Now look what you've done!" Said Susan and Mary as the machine to a stop. What could ever happen to Johnny? Find out next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2-Feeling and Getting Younger

Chapter 2: Feeling and getting younger

As the machine cleared it smoke they had to believe that Johnny could be damaged, but he's not, for he's about to make sure that he was sure as dandy.

"Wow, thanks sisters." said Johnny. "For once, you did something right." as Johnny gets to get out of the lab, he was feeling great, so Susan and Mary had to make sure if they get it right as they might had to make sure that they did the causations right.

"What just happened?" asked Hugh. "I'm not sure, but with you and mom had mess up the machine so it could be that quite as they could seem that Johnny might had to have a slight delay about getting younger as they could notice that he might not only feel younger but also get to get younger too."

"So what your saying that Johnny had to be getting though his years as they could possible as he goes back in age?" asked Lila.

"Well, it seems that I could be that quite simply had to let a possible cause that get this as he might happen that quite simply that we won't get to let anything happen that seriously to be that quite to let anything that would be going to notice about it.

"Wow Johnny, that machine of those girls' sure can really packed a punch." replied Dukey.

"What can I say, I think that it could be making slight younger as possible." said Johnny as Dukey get take a look at him. "I Don't know, but I think that I could see that you're the same to me."

"Well, if you ask me, I Think that I never look that never been better so I thought it could be that they might happen to let anything happen that you might get a little light for your age."

"What are you talking about, I feel great!" as he gets to notice that he might had to feel like he never get to feel like it as he goes to bed, as he sleeps, he notice that he might to feel some slight side effects.

Meanwhile...

"Do you think that Johnny might had to get younger?" asked Susan.

"Nah, I Think that machine that could be quite simply had to let Johnny to _feel_ 10 years younger, not to make him." replied Mary.

"Your right, at this rate, we might had to let anything as they get to make this the best time ever that we ever get to had."

"We're such geniuses." said Susan as she and Mary had to go to bed, they get to make sure that they might had to see that they can't believe that machine worked, perhaps, a little too well.

The next morning, Johnny had to get up as he gets to find that his pajamas gets a little bigger as he could notice about himself. "Huh, that's weird, they fit just fine when I got to bed last night." said Johnny.

"Maybe it's because that you'll might had to see that you're going to make sure that could be more unstable." said Dukey as he gets to make sure that he was going to find out of what went wrong as he get to see that he looked again.

As he gets changed, he noticed that his clothes got a bit bigger as he noticed that he might happen as they get to make sure that they're going to see that he had to go to the lab.

"Good morning Johnny." said the girls. "Uh, Susan, Mary, did you notice that I got a little younger then usual?" Johnny asked his sisters.

"What makes you say that?" asked Susan.

"Well, I think I got a little younger over night, and I just hoping that I might happen if I shrink or not." As the girls get to anlaze, they get to see that computer that Johnny's now 10 years old, a year younger if you will.

"That can't be right." said Susan. "It seems that yesterday's testing that might had to be strangley effect that he was supposed to _feel_ younger, but instead he just got younger instead."

"This doesn't make any sense." said Mary. "do you think that that machine that could be that quite simply had to do with Mom and Dad had got the machine?"

"I think that it could be that quite simple, but it wasn't that way that might had happen that would be simply had to work out the kinks."

"So what the results are saying that I'm 10 again?" replied Johnny. "that would explain of why did I got a year younger over night."

"Well, it kinda make sense since the machine that would be more reliable that could cause some side effects, and just to let anything bad happen, you'll have to keep getting younger until you're a baby again." said Susan.

"Oh yeah? Well, remember the time that Bling-Bling turn me into a baby?" Johnny asked. "Don't forget, he turn himself into a baby first so he'll get to be in love with me, And let's not forget that Mary and I got turn into babies too."

"Well, if I know anything better, I might say that I could get younger and smaller, but I'm going to try to stay 10 for the most of the day." as he gets to leave the lab.

"Well, at least there never was a simple way of making it though the progress." as the girls gets to worry.

Will Johnny get to stay 10, or will he'll get even younger? And will Susan and Mary have caught their little brother's side effects?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please leave some comments at the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3-Johnny's Shrinking Down

Chapter 3:Johnny's shrinking down

As Johnny gets to down to breakfast, they seem him as they get to make sure that they're going to notice about what might happen to see what's going on with him.

"Johnny, you seem to be looking different." said Lila. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing's going on with me," said Johnny. "In fact, I feel that I'm feeling younger."

"You Also looked younger too." said Hugh. "Gee, I think that our son's now 10 now." replied Lila. "What are you talking about? I Feel fine." he said.

"This is exactly I was worried about." said Susan. "It's just a phase, I'm sure that he can't go anymore younger then that." told by Mary.

"You see, I Think that you might had to let anything bad happen that quite going to notice that it should be that quite that it ain't going to let things to be more reasonable about it."

As Johnny get to school, the other kids looked at him as look different. "Huh, I Think that my clothes could be a little big on me, or I think that I'm getting smaller." he said to himself as he gets to make sure that get to make it as they get to make sure that quite get to notice about it.

"All right kids, settle down, we got a test to take care of." announced Mr. Teacherman after he came in. "Oh boy, I hope that I got studied last night."

"Now then, I Think that you had to report that you're going to enjoy your youth." he said as Johnny looked worried. "Now, as you may get to know about this when you're adults you might had to let anything that them to make sure that quite going to let anything as they could notice that it was going to see that it might had to reveal that you'll have to look back one day and make sure that I could be sure that you're going to notice that I might had to let anything happen that it was going to notice that it should be that quite it should be hard."

As Johnny gets to feel that he might had to happen, he knew that he gets to be exactly he was going to make sure that he was going to learn that he was getting a little funny as he might had to go down to 9 years old now, as he gets to make sure that quite that he notices that the effects from Johnny's machine that could be quite be hitting him.

"Oh no," he thought. "I'm starting to get younger, if I go any younger, I thought that I might get to be too small for everything." as he quickly recovers. "But what am I worried about? At least that the project's about enjoying my youth."

As he gets to worry that he might get to study for once as he gets to make sure that he was going to see that it was going to notice that Mr. Teacherman gets to walk up as he might get to notice that he thinks that he's sick.

"So, too sick to be for taking a test, huh?" he asked. "No Mr. Teacherman, I Swear, I'm ready for this test!" Johnny told him. "To the nurse's office!" as he gets to go there.

Later, the nurse gets to sees that she had to see that he notice it. "You're too young to be in this school young man." she told her. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I think that you're going to see that you're going to spread regression virus all over the place." as she gives him a note. "Now go home and don't come back until you're back to normal."

As Johnny gets to go home, he notice that he might get to be that we was worried. "Huh, I happen to go school, now that I'm 9 again?" as Johnny replied. "I must get back to Susan and Mary to their $372,000.00 machine or else something else that might happen to me."

As Dukey gets to come over. "Johnny, Johnny, I heard about those side effects, they're making you younger!" "I know!" said Johnny. "Just get me home before I continue shrinking!" And so as he did, he might get to make sure that he get him home to Susan and Mary to fix this mess.

How will Johnny explain to his twin sisters and mom and dad?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments at the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4-A Little More Johnny

Chapter 4: A Little more Johnny then we thought

As Susan and Mary get to make sure that Johnny might get to notice as they could as they might had to make sure that they get to make it as they could notice when they get to make though the cure.

Meanwhile, Johnny might get to feel that he was getting to make sure that he was going to know anything as they could possibly worry. "Great, I'm an 11-year-old boy reduced down into a 9-year-old."

"Well, at least that you'll get to feel you might get to notice that you don't get any younger then 9." said Dukey.

"Well, I Don't think that quite to make sure that you might get to see that it could be more possible." said Johnny.

As Johnny get to see that he sees in a mirror, he sees himself as a 9-year-old boy wearing clothes that already as he gets to notice that they're already loose on him as he gets to make sure that he was going to make sure that he was going to make sure he doesn't get to make any worse. "Come on, we got to take you to your sisters!"

Later as Dukey took him to the lab, Susan and Mary had to make an report on Johnny's regression. "Mmm, it seems that we might get to make sure that we get to built that we get to see that they could notice as they would notice that after the machine's disasters yesterday, it seems that it causes you to be that quite to be building up for an reversal as they could notice when it shows that you might get to reverse the aging process." explain Susan.

"It seems that you got to make sure that you're going to make things simple as they could notice that you won't have a chance to stop yourself from getting anymore younger." also explain Mary.

"But what can I do?" asked Johnny. "I'm getting younger as we speak!"

"Yes, but you never get to see that quite that you'll get to see that you might had to see that quite as they original when they might had to learn that it could be that it was never get to notice that it could be that quite simply had to let anything as they would ever notice it."

"In other words, this might happen." as Susan get to show that his age is down within seconds. "So you're saying that I'm going to seize to exist?" worried Johnny.

"That's the case, yes, but don't worry I think that we might get to make sure that you're going to let anything bad happen to you." as their parents get to them. "We heard that Johnny gets sent home from school by getting younger as we speak." said Hugh. "Did you notice that it could cause the consequences?" asked Lila.

"It shows the consequences that Johnny get possibly get younger as they could notice as they get seems that it was going to notice that he gets would be that quite simply had to be cause for hidden regression that it should be that if Johnny gets younger by the minute-" as we switch over to Mary. "-He could be getting down to a possible age of 6 months so he could be fine for now."

"Fine? Look at me, I might get to get that to be ended up as a baby!" replied Johnny. "You could say that because you might get to be that you're going to show that it causes to spread some side effects to anyone with that age, and more importantly we didn't want that to happen."

"Oh boy, this ain't good." worried Johnny as he might get to feel that he seem that he's getting more younger as he goes down to 8 years old. "See? It's already happening." said Susan. "The more younger you'll get, the more you'll feel."

"NOT HAPPENING!" Johnny shouted as he gets to make sure that he doesn't get anymore younger then that.

Find out next chapter if Johnny survives from going back into 6 months of age!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	5. Chapter 5-A Little more effect Johnny

A/N: Okay folks, it seems that you're going to make sure that you're going to make sure that quite as they could feel that it was going to see that quite Johnny's down to 8 years old, and the only way to make sure that quite as they could notice as they get to make this more exciting as he gets to hang on.

Chapter 5:Johnny gets more effected.

As 8-year-old Johnny get to feel that he could be that could he might get to feel that he's getting younger as possible as he was going to feel that quite that he was going to notice as he could possible as they might had to get to feel as they get to feel like it. "Look at me Dukey," said Johnny. "I'm now 8 years old and I happen to be that quite simply as I keep getting younger and smaller."

"Well Johnny, I think that you're got to feel that once you'll be a baby again maybe this time that you'll get to be that getting older as possible as they could as you can figure it out."

"Yeah, but the more younger I get, the more bigger the world's going's to get!" as he gets to worry.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side, at least that you're getting to be quite the youngster and I think that we need to make things more simpler and normal that way."

As Dukey gets to Susan and Mary. "I'm worried about Johnny, he's seems that if he gets anymore younger, he might get to seize to exist."

"We might get to worry about that too, and as we get to make sure that we get to hardly to believe it, I think that we get to notice that it was that if Johnny gets to be getting younger and smaller, he might get to be that quite effected by allowing that it was going to learn that quite it was very interesting as they get to see that he'll be reduced into a 6-month-old baby or worse." Susan Explained.

"And as we speak, we went to make things more simple is try to let Johnny had to prevent to get anymore years losing as we speak."

"Let's just hope so." worried Dukey.

Meanwhile, Hugh and Lila are talking how great that Johnny is little again. "I'm so excited, it's just go to show you that It's great to be having Johnny to be a little boy again." "I know and this time," said Hugh. "He's going to grow up right!" as they get to talk about, Johnny gets to make it to the kitchen to get a drink a water as his mom Lila gets to her. "Where are you going little boy?" she asked.

"I was getting a drink of water to cool my nerves." answered Johnny. "Oh no you're not, not after that age you're not." as she gets him to play outside. "Now you're going to play outside with Dukey and get to play with him." as she turn over to Dukey. "And Dukey, keep an eye on him."

As she closes the door, Dukey said "Don't worry Johnny, We're going to have some fun together." said Dukey as Johnny looked understated.

How fun will Dukey and Little Johnny have together? Will Susan And Mary get to find a cure?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6-Johnny's Playdate with Dukey

A/N: Before we began, I would that this is the first chapter since July 11th of this year as they could notice that they're going to make it as they would learn that quite that Dukey's going to play with Johnny.

Chapter 6: Johnny's Playdate With Dukey.

As Dukey gets to play with Johnny, he gets to have some fun with him. "Okay Johnny, you and me are going to have some fun so we're going to make sure that they're going to make sure that he gets to make sure that they need to let anything as they could learn that quite as they get to see that we get to make sure that they're going to have some fun.

As they get to ride, they might had to make sure that they're going to jump though various obstacles and then as they could notice that as they knew that they're going though the distance.

"Dukey, I'm getting younger and younger and you want to play with me now?" asked Johnny.

"Of course, I think that we're going to be best pals all over again." replied Dukey. "But we're already best pals!"

As Dukey gets though the life, he gets to make sure that he was going to learn that he was going to notice that quite as they get to see that Johnny might had to run though the tire swing.

"Uh, how long do he have this tire swing?" he asked.

"Okay Johnny, it's time for you to be swinging real high!" as Dukey as he get to push Johnny as he notice that he was going to feel that quite as he screams as possible as he gets to have as he is going to fly up into air as he landed on the flowers.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming." as he gets up as he might had to see that quite as he gets to stand on his two feet.

"I think that you're going to feel that we got some more to play with so we might get to see that quite simply as they could as they might had to get though a lifestyles as they get to notice that he gets to be that simply had to do some Johnny X And Super Pooch, or so they thought.

"My Johnny X Costume got a little big on me." Johnny replied. "Oh, live a little." said Dukey as he gets to make sure that he was that he was simply as they could get to fly as they could as they get to make sure that they're going to learn that they could be that quite as they're going to learn that he was going to make it as they could possible as they're going to feel like it.

"Whoa, I wasn't Johnny X until I was 11!" replied Johnny. "Oh don't worry Johnny, I think that you're going to feel that quite that it was going to be that simply had you'll get to be Jonny X All over again."

As Susan And Mary gets to came in. "Having fun boys?" they asked. "For Dukey." said Johnny.

"Don't worry little brother, we're going to cure you tomorrow morning and I think that we could give out some tests around."

Later, it seems that Johnny get thought some Pajamas when he was younger. "Gee, I think that Dukey had some fun, and I had some pain," as he goes into bed. "I hope the girls get me back to normal in the morning." as he gets to see, he knew that he could get a little more younger in the morning.

Will the girls get Johnny back to normal in the morning, or will he'll just keep getting younger?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	7. Chapter 7-Baby Johnny

A/N: Before we began, I would like to say that this is the first chapter since October 5th of this year and as we get to make sure that Johnny happen to be that quite to be a little boy, and Dukey was playing with him, but not that much, so let's enjoy this chapter and see what we got.

Chapter 7:Baby Johnny Test

It was morning and Johnny had to waken as he seem that he was simply had to get some requirement. "Gee, I hope the girls might find the cure soon, or I'm going to become a baby all over again." Johnny said in a tiny baby voice.

As he gets to see that he might to find in the bathroom, he noticed that he has gone younger overnight. "Yikes! I've already become a baby again!" he said. "Gee, I hope that ain't going to be any worse!" as Johnny gets to run, he had to make sure that he was simply has he was going to find as he was going to make sure that he getting to be that was quite as was going to be that simply had to go for some help.

As Johnny get into his baby carriage that he used to face against Bling-Bling with. "If I don't get to Area 51.1, all that I get to tell them is 'goo goo'!"

As Susan and Mary get to see that he saw Johnny as he had to go down to Area 51.1 as he gets to notice about it. "It seems that Johnny's using his carriage in order to be using that he was going down to the place.

"That's interesting, it shows that Johnny's going to Area 51.1 had to make sure that he was going to make sure that he simply as he was going to make sure that was going to find out as they're going to learn that he's got a chance to get down there, or else that he'll have to de-age in oblivion."

As Johnny gets to make sure that he was going to find out as he was going to notice that he simply had a chance to get back to normal with the help of Mr. Black and Mr. White."

"I Hope that they get to help me just in time!" as they get to make sure that they get to use as they're going to make it as they're going to use when they might had to sure that they're going to find out that they had to find their way as they're going to make sure that they get down as possible so he had to knock on the door as the General open up the door and see Johnny has a baby.

Back in the lab, it seems that Susan and Mary had to look into the information on the computer as they could see that they're going to find out that it was going to make it as he seems that.

"So how long that Johnny get to stay a baby?" asked Lila.

"Well according to our calculations, it says here that once that they get to make sure that they're going to use it as they seem that had to work hard as they're going though the deaging molecures as they could noticed that they go though Johnny, they had to make sure that they're going to use to as they're going to deaging." Susan replied.

"If we get lucky, Mom could be pregnant with Johnny again." replied Mary.

"Oh girls, I hope that something is going to be good at the end!" Lila replied.

"If we get to make sure that it could be that quite simple enough that make things more possible as they're going to see that it could be that once it was going to see that might had to make sure it was going to be that if Johnny reached 6 months of age, I say that he'll be our baby brother all over." replied Susan.

"I just want to make sure that could want to know that it was going to be that quite say that it was going to be that he might had to be that simply it was going to be better or going to be worst." said Hugh.

As the General get came into the lab as they could possible as they get to see that they came over as they get to make sure that he got something to show them.

"Test Family, I Believe that Johnny has been reduced back into 6 months old." as the General reviled to be that he was young as ever. "He stopped deaging and would you know it, I believe that he might had do enjoy infanthood as he get to know about it." as he tip his hat and leave.

"Oh, is that cute?" said Lila. "Johnny's 6 months old again."

"And this time, I believe that he'll have to be raised right." just as they thought about it, Johnny has been zapped back into 11 years old. "Oh boy, after an deaging adventure like that, it sure to be back into a kid again." as the family looked surprised.

"But now? You're a little 6 month old baby!" replied Susan And Mary.

"Well, I think that it could be that quite as they get to make sure that it could wear off immediately."

"Oh the Protestation rests!" replied Hugh and Lila as they get to fainted.

"Oh don't you worry, I'm sure that they'll be fine." said Susan.

"Well, Mom and Dad maybe grownup, but they're sure fine as babies sleeping." as they get to put them to bed, they had to make sure that they get to sure as they had to make it as they could be, and everything is back normal.

The End

Please put the comments in comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note:Well, that was my first ever _Johnny Test_ Fanfiction, it sure does make it for the cancellation of the 7th season that incudes 13 episodes and a 3-parted-made-for-TV-Movie Special that never happened.


End file.
